The present present disclosure is directed to a drawer having two side frames, a bottom, a rear wall and a front panel, at least one of the side frames having a thin-walled casing supported by an inner core.
DE 10 2014 000 822 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a drawer frame in which a plastic material is extruded and cut into a profile strand and then covered with a film. Extrusion can be used to reinforce the outer film, but it is difficult to fix the side frame produced in this way to a front panel or rear wall of a drawer. In addition, extrusion profiles can only be produced with the same cross-section, which limits the functionality of the design.
In a drawer according to the present disclosure, at least one side frame has a thin-walled casing supported by an inner core, wherein the inner core has at least two shaped parts which are held together in a form-fitting manner. The use of at least two shaped parts allows greater flexibility in the shaping of the core than in the extrusion process, thus facilitating the connection of the front panel and/or rear wall. In addition, the stable construction of the side frame can be realized by the form-fitting arrangement of at least two shaped parts.
In an embodiment, the inner core has at least three shaped parts, which are held together in a form-fitting manner. At least three different shaped parts can be provided, which need not be identical in construction.
The shaped parts may extend over the entire length of the casing so that the casing is well supported.
In an embodiment, a first shaped part is provided with fastening means for fixing the front panel. The front panel, for example, can have openings in which a pin is inserted. Other fastening means for the front panel, such as screw connections, can also be provided.
A second shaped part may have fastening means for the rear wall. The second shaped part can, for example, be angular in shape and form a contact surface for the rear wall with a web. One or more third shaped parts may then be provided between the first shaped part and the second shaped part, connecting the first shaped part to the second shaped part. The number of shaped parts can be freely selected to a large extent, depending on the length of the drawer. The shaped parts can be produced cost-effectively as injection-molded shaped parts, which can be plugged into one another, for example, via tongue-and-groove connections.
For a stable fixation of the casing it can be glued to the shaped parts. The shaped parts can be essentially plate-shaped and have a laterally protruding web as a support for the bottom. The casing does not have to be closed but can have an opening for the bottom, which engages in the casing at the edge.
The casing may be made of one or more metal sheets. Due to the support by the core, the thickness of the metal sheets can be less than 0.8 mm, for example, less than 0.5 mm.
The shaped parts may be made of plastic, wherein a dimensionally stable material, for example, metal or plastic, which is fixed to or in the shaped parts, may be provided for reinforcement. For a filigree structure, the entire side frame may have a thickness of less than 10 mm, in particular less than 8 mm. As an option, the casing can also contain individual elements made of other materials, such as wood, in order to be visually appealing.
The casing can be installed without welding, for example, only by gluing the bent metal sheets. By filling the casing with a core, the side frame forms a smaller sound body than a hollow profile, so that noises when the drawer is moved are also dampened.
The functionality of the side frame can be improved according to an embodiment if the inner core is formed with shaped parts from different heights in vertical alignment to the longitudinal direction of the side frame. The free spaces resulting from the different heights of the shaped parts in the inner core can, for example, be filled by at least one wall element made of glass or another visually appealing material, such as colored, transparent or translucent glass, wood or natural stone. Optionally, it is also possible to provide a light guide or lighting means, for example LED, on or in the shaped parts of the side frame.
In a further embodiment, at least one shaped part has a groove to accommodate a bottom of the drawer. For a stable fixing of the bottom, a holder with a claw made of metallic material for fixing the bottom can be provided in the groove. The bottom can then be fixed non-positively by pushing it into the groove, wherein the claw may dig itself into the bottom at an underside of the bottom.
In a further embodiment, a shaped part arranged at the end, which is arranged adjacent to the front panel or the rear wall, comprises a receptacle into which a fastening element for fixing the front panel or the rear wall is inserted. The fastening element can be slidably or pivotably mounted relative to the shaped part via an adjustment mechanism so that the front panel or the rear wall can be aligned by adjusting the fastening element. The adjustment mechanism can be used for depth adjustment or tilt adjustment as well as for height or lateral adjustment. The insertion of the fastening element can be dependent on the installation situation so that a different functionality is obtained with one and the same shaped part depending on the use of a fastening element.